lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The man that lives in a shed
themanthatlivesinashed(creepypasta) I live right next to the forest,often people scream in terror and run away from the house, and that like the house they just stand on the front lawn the grass. Once I called a psikic and she said “Yoour house is haunted,Don’t you hear noises at night?” I thought about it about one minet then I said “NO” I replied honestly. “THAT’S INTERSESTING!” she replied. “Well?” I said…..”What is the history of this place?” She gasped as if she just had a heart attack,”DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?” she said whispering. “Yes,Please” I said. “fine” she said,then she coughed one hell of a cough. “LONG TIME A-AGO THERE LIVED A WARLOCK HERE, HE KILLED EVERYWONE THAT WOULD PASS BY HIS HOUSE,EVEN HIS NEIBORS AND HE USE THE BODYS FOR HIS RITALS, NOWONE LIKED HIM, THEY SAY HE BURRYIED HIMSELF HERE BUT I DON’T BELIVE IN THAT,THEY ALSO SAID HE BUILT A SHED IN THE FOREST,HE DIED THERE THEY SAY YOU CAN FIND HIS GHOST STILL IN THE FOREST,STILL LOOKING FOR BODYIES TO DISPARE.” She said. Then she left.i fell asleep doing stuff like sleep walking and talking. “I guess its time to fine some ghost” I said. I went to the kitchen,opened a drawer and I grabed my camra,I turned it on and set it to recored. I opened the front door and walked down the steps. I put the camra faceing me for a moment “this is clamn, I heard rumors that this man dug heads under ground so I’m gona try to dig them out.” I put the camera back faceing in front of me, I went to the my backyard shed I grabed a gun,to protect my self, and a shovel. Then I went to the lillys. They were off ih the distance, next to the old dirt driveway leading up to the shed. I wasn’t sure where to start digging. I decided to start at the top near the shed. I dug up 2 lilies and nothing. I started digging at the third lily and my shovel hit something hard. I was nervous as to whether I should continue as to what I might find. My curiousity got the best of me and I started digging again. Everytime I put my shovel into the ground it hit something hard. I continued to move my shovel around but continued hitting something hard. I decided to start digging with my hands. I got down on my hands and knees and started pulling the dirt away from the object. As I moved the dirt away my hand got tangled in something. I thought it was a vine but it was hair. Yuck! I jumped back. “Wow!,they were right. Now I found out the legond is true I have to see the ghost of the man himself.” I took out my gun shoot 3 bullets in the air to see if I can warn him that im coming for him. I put it back in my poket, then I went back into my shed and I grabbed a flash light. I walked towered the forest,once I was in I couldn’t see anything accept the front of me. I started to walk, I looked at my watch 3:45 and pressed the Timer/Speed button to time my self. Five minets later I got super deep. 6 Minets later I found the shed. I saw a man with no moulth standing at the doorway, holding a chopped off hand, then he ate the hand. The way that he ate that hand was very VERY DISTERBING, it seemed like the flesh went though his skin. “oh my” I said then I was like “oops” becuz I talked. I started to float *oh noe! Im in troube* “tresssspasssser” the man said. “IM SO SORRY ANYTHING I CAN DO IN RETURN?” I said. “Can you burry this mirror? “ he said “O-Okqy” I said. “burry it in the backyard” he said. So I did I went back to my house, I put the camera on a table. Then I layed on the couch I WOKE UP “what the I had a weird dream” I said. I cheacked my camera if it was still recoreding and it was! I pressed a button to let it stop recoreding,then I wanted to see if it could play it back and nothing the screen is all snow! WEIRD! Credits to JamesTK1LLER2 Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Ghoooosts Category:Shok ending